Unintended
by Firestarter4
Summary: More slashy hobbit goodness from me. Considerably less PWP than the last one.


Unintended  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own only my own wording and make no profit.  
  
Author's Note: Ooooh, thank you! All the reviews have been lovely.  
Inspired by Muse's 'Unintended' (from the album 'Showbiz') and, ahem, Titanic (Sorry, I get really emotional at certain films! Both drabbles were actually written whilst I was watching the film. This hasn't been written up before as the monitor went kaput and my dad was in France.). Oh, and a special hello to Teasel - I didn't actually intend to write it like that, but that's a really nice way of reading it. (  
  
...............................  
  
"Merry, look!"  
  
I was sitting on the bank of the river, watching my sweet little cousin Pippin play in the shallow part of the water. "Merry! I've got a frog! Look!" I hauled myself up and walked over. "Oh! You'd better put it back, Pip."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Else it'll dry out, especially on a hot day like today."  
  
"Alright. Oooh, look at it swim!" Pippin beamed at me, green eyes at their widest and most innocent. It was those which made me feel the worst.  
  
For months now, I had been thinking about Pippin in ways I shouldn't have. I didn't love him as a cousin, I loved him as a lad loves a lass. I refused to believe it at first. "No!" I told myself. "You can't love Pippin! He's a lad and your cousin. Loving him would just be.wrong."  
  
I avoided him as much as I could - refusing to go to family parties, even avoiding Bag End as Pippin regularly went to visit Frodo there. Anything to deprive myself of the one I could never love.  
  
As the months passed, my feelings towards Pippin and my thoughts on those feelings changed. I had been a bit grumpy of late and decided to go round to Bag End.  
  
I was sitting around the fire with Frodo, chatting and laughing about Bilbo's latest exploits, when Sam came in. "Oh, hello, my love!" exclaimed Frodo, before placing a sound kiss on Sam's lips. I just sat there, gobsmacked. I knew that they were close, but not that close! "I take it that you didn't know, then. I should have thought it was pretty obvious myself." Frodo smiled at me.  
  
"But how? Why? Wha-? " I stuttered.  
  
"Well, we just told each other that we loved each other-as in, we were in love with each other. And we just took it from there. We're just so incredibly happy now." he replied, before nuzzling into Sam's cheek gently. "Well, you do make a very sweet couple," I said. "I'm just happy that you're happy."  
  
"Oh, I am glad," Sam smiled warmly. "Isn't there anyone that you like?" I immediately turned ruby red and squirmed about in my seat. "Um, no. No, there isn't."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sam smirked. "Come on, who is it?"  
  
"No one!" I snapped. "Oh, Sam, Frodo! I'm sorry about that, I don't know what happened there."  
  
"It's a lad," Frodo murmured, eyes wide. I looked down at the floor. "Oh, Merry!" Frodo cried, coming over and putting an arm around me. "Of course that's why you were upset. I should have recognised the signs. Now I understand why you didn't want to say." I was sort of relieved, now that it was out in the open. "But I still want to know who it is!" Sam cried. I laughed lightly. "If you must know, it's Pippin."  
  
"Oh! No wonder you were upset! Poor old you!" exclaimed Sam. "You haven't told him, have you?"  
  
"No. I had trouble telling myself."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Merry - have you never seen him watching you? It's as plain as day that he adores you," Frodo interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but - ''  
  
"But not in a romantic way, you mean? I think he does," Frodo grinned. "I've heard him talking in his sleep about you." I was stunned, to say the least. But I had also made up my mind. I was going to tell him.  
  
Some days later, Frodo announced that he was going to visit the Bolgers. "You couldn't look after Bag End, could you? Don't worry, Sam'll keep out of the way if you happen to have any visitors over. Especially any visitors from Tuckborough," he winked at me. Amidst my blushing, I agreed.  
  
At about 7 o' clock, I heard the front door open. "Frodo! How are y - oh! Merry! Where's Frodo?"  
  
"He's gone to visit the Bolgers."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Come in, then! I'm guessing you'd not say no to a cup of tea?"  
  
So there we were, sitting in front of the fire, talking and laughing. It was then that I decided to tell him. "Pippin? I need to tell you something."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"If you don't like what I have to say, I'll understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because-well, I love you. As in, I'm in love with you." Pippin just sat there, looking so shocked it was almost comical. I went over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Oh, Merry! I think you've just made me the happiest Hobbit in the whole of the Shire. I love you too." And with that, he kissed me himself. When we finally came up for air, I couldn't help but notice his cheeky little grin and the extra sparkle in his lovely tourmaline eyes. "Come on," he whispered huskily in my ear and playing with my shirt buttons. "Come to bed, my sweet."  
  
"I assume you don't mean to sleep," I smirked.  
  
He led me into the main bedroom and gently pushed me down on to the bed. I pulled him down on to me and tugged off the suspenders of his breeches. He started to undo my own breeches and ripped off my shirt. Whilst we were engaged in another brain-fuzzingly-fierce kiss, we got undressed. He touched and kissed me and caressed me all over, my head was spinning like a sycamore's seed-pod. I gently nibbled his earlobe and I heard him catch his breath.  
  
When we were finally satisfied (And did that take a long time!), we cuddled up like spoons, with my arms around his waist. I could feel his pulse subside as I nuzzled into his neck. "Pippin?" He turned to face me. "What is it, my beautiful one?"  
  
"I love you so much. I'll never let you go."  
  
"I love you too. You've made me so happy. I could never have dreamed I'd have this." We lay like that until Pippin fell asleep. I watched him, he was purring through his nose like a sleepy kitten. "My sweet Pippin Took. How did I ever manage without you?" I whispered, before snuggling up close next to him, and sleep finally took me over. 


End file.
